


A Diversion

by blood-and-cigars (goblins_riddles_frocks)



Category: Hellsing
Genre: After the museum scene, Alucard is... Alucard, Blood Drinking, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, In fact it's mostly banter, Integra's tired and Stressed, Light Smut, PWP, Romance, maybe? - Freeform, there's banter, vaguely gonzo inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblins_riddles_frocks/pseuds/blood-and-cigars
Summary: Following the Valentines Brothers' attack and the confrontation with Iscariot at the museum, Integra is at her wits end. Alucard doesn't exactly understand her stress, but he does try to alleviate it... in his own way.





	A Diversion

Integra was out smoking on her balcony, despite the late hour. Staying indoors seemed too suffocating. The cigar was more of an excuse, she simply couldn’t bear to go back inside.**  
**

It had been a long, long day even after the mess at the museum, and something told her the next morning would only be worse. She exhaled in a puff of smoke.

Of course, she knew Alucard was watching her, that he had been for awhile. There was the unmistakable stir in the air, and the strange chill he brought with him. In his presence, even the most mundane things seemed strange and… wrong. She should’ve gotten used to it by then, and maybe she had. But that didn’t stop her from noticing the unsettling aura he carried with him. It was almost comforting, in an odd way.

When he finally chose to make himself known, she didn’t turn to look at him, only said, “You shouldn’t have pulled a gun on Maxwell.”

“I couldn’t just stand by and let a Catholic insult my Master, now could I?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him walk up to the railing beside her. His hair rose and fell restlessly, without any accordance to the night breeze. It seemed he was in the mood to pester her.

“But there were people nearby,” she replied, crushing the barely spent cigar underfoot.

He laughed. “And they thought it was an art piece.”

“You make things difficult.”

“It’s one of my charms.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and after some deliberation, she decided not to push him away. She didn’t often allow him such liberties, but on this night she could use the company.

“You just like an excuse to draw your guns don’t you? The murder and bloodshed.”

“But I didn’t even get a chance to indulge in any bloodshed.” Seeing that she seemed in a lenient mood, his hands began to wander. His fingers trailed to the buttons of her blouse, deftly undoing them one by one. 

“We’re outside,” she chided, but she didn’t move to stop him either. She was too tired, too sick with the last few weeks’ events. His outrageous behavior brought a welcome sense of normalcy.

“It’s dark, no one will notice,” he assured her. But he pulled her away from the edge of the balcony, to the chair nestled by the wall, far from prying eyes. She raised an eyebrow, but let him draw her onto his lap.

He slipped his hand inside her blouse, and she laughed. “I see. You were left unsatisfied so you came to me.”

He only grinned in response, moving to cup her breast. It did feel nice though, being silly, if only for a moment.

She quickly sobered however, and turned to catch his eye. “What do you make of this? You heard what Maxwell said.” There was no point pretending he didn’t eavesdrop on everything.

“Does it matter? Your enemies shall be destroyed all the same. What point is their allegiances when I’ve torn off their heads and presented them to you on a platter?”

“That’s disgusting.” She grimaced. “All this carnage. Do you really enjoy it? These last few weeks have just been death, and death, and death. I’m exhausted.”

“It’s been difficult hasn’t it? You worry too much.” He kissed her hair, tightened the arm around her waist. Though the hand inside her shirt was still at work fondling her breast. The old lecher.

She threw him an annoyed glance. “I lost a great deal of soldiers, watched them die. They looked to me for command. And I failed them. Of course I worry.”

He moved to open her blouse the rest of the way, seeming unconcerned. The cool night air was nice on her skin. In the far corner of the balcony she felt far less self conscious than she would’ve by the railing. Darkness or not. “As a leader you will often times see these sorts of things happen.”

“That Nazi vampires attack my house?”

“That there will be mistakes and miscalculations. That you might do everything correctly and things still go wrong. People will die and while that isn’t to be taken lightly, you must learn from it and move on. Worrying yourself gray does no one any favors.”

She sighed. “That’s easy for you to say. You don’t care about lives lost.”

He shrugged. “I know what it is to lead.”

“You know what it is to fail,” she snapped before she could think better of it.

He flinched.

“I’m sorry. That was unnecessary.”

“It was. And yet you said it anyway.” He kissed her bared shoulder, deliberately avoiding her gaze.

“Alucard,” she began, but he cut her off.

“What is there to talk about? You’re right. I don’t lead, I follow orders. I serve.” His grin turned lascivious again, but there was an edge to it this time. “Let me serve you, Master.” His hands traveled to the waistband of her slacks. There was something more frantic about the way he undid them, how he slipped his hand inside.

She was already wet. She’d never admit it, but there’s something thrilling about the uncertainty of being out in the open like this. She knew he’d never let anyone see. And yet there still remained the vague sense of danger.

He teased her, fingers tracing along her folds in a slow steady rhythm but refusing to give her any more than that. She bit her lip on a whine, and gripped his arm. Despite her best effort, soon she was rocking her hips against his hand, desperate for more friction. He lifted the hand gripping his own to kiss it. “Eager are we?”

“Oh shut up.” But her voice was a pant. The stress of the days weighed heavy on her. She was wound up tight. She needed this relief.

And yet, his hand was offensively still. She glared at him. “You started this. Don’t play coy now.”

“Is that what I’m doing?” His grin was near blinding in its smugness.

“_Alucard_.”

He slowly hooked a finger inside of her, drawing a gasp. He went back to kissing her hand, moving down to her wrist. She was still rocking against him, the ice cold touch of his hand exquisite against her fevered skin.

Integra allowed a soft moan to escape her lips. The tension was building and building. She was weak with it. She hardly felt him bite into her wrist. This was clearly a transgression, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, arching her back against him.

Her head fell back on his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut, until she was finally sent over the edge. A trembling, moaning mess in his lap.

She slumped back, exhausted and gasping for breath. He was still drinking from her, teeth sunk deep into her flesh, but the sting was disturbingly muted. That was precisely the reason she avoided letting him bite her directly— a vampire’s bite might as well be a drug. She didn’t dare just rip her arm away however, his teeth were lodged in far too well.

She watched him, not really feeling like being angry. He looked strangely beautiful to her then, so engrossed in feeding. Likely the numbing agent was part to blame, but she felt oddly content. “Are you quite finished?” Her voice didn’t sound nearly as reproachful as she’d wanted it to.

He made no sign of having heard her at first, until he finally pulled away, closing the wound with a few reluctant brushes of his tongue.

“I never said you could bite me.”

He grinned, and kissed her with bloody lips. Any other time she’d be disgusted, but right then she just didn’t have it in her. “It’s nice to have a few surprises now and again, wouldn’t you say Master?”

She pulled away with a scoff. “So you’re just keeping me on my toes? Is that it?”

He kissed her again, softer, more lingering. “Simply offering a… diversion.”

And somehow, despite it all, she couldn’t bring herself to complain. She carefully disentangled herself from him, rising up on unsteady feet. “Let’s go back inside,” she said, making a cursory attempt at straightening her clothes.

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr request!


End file.
